


Another Side Of The Coin

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Hunk (Voltron), Bad Decisions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humorous Ending, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Lance (Voltron), Self guilt, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: The Castle of Lions were boarded by space pirates and the paladins were taken hostage. And everyone realizes that when you hurt people that one loves you'll regret it.





	Another Side Of The Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me again. I suddenly had an urge to write this piece so I did.

Looking back at it now, Lance realized what could have stopped this. The signs were all there. But they were to busy celebrating their earliest victory.

The natives of the Balmera from the Robeast and returned home grimed and tired but proud of what they do.

They gathered on the sunken couches lounging limply. Lance had thrown himself in Hunk's lap his head resting on Hunk's shoulder and his feet tucked under him. The mice crawled onto his lap and curled up. Hunk had one of his arm thrown behind their head the other laying over Lance.

Pidge had thrown their selves onto the corner of the couch and tucked their head in to occupy their computer. While Keith had claimed the other corner his feet sprawled out in front of him and his arms thrown over his face and stomach.

Shiro had sat down on the couch posture limp and he had a eyebrow raised in amusement at the other paladins. 

Allura was leaning on the wall staring fondly at the paladins shaking her head at the way the earthlings did things.

"You earthlings need to gain some common sense!" And there was Coran waving a flask like object of Nunville at the team.

Lance sat up his eyes narrowed. "Dude, seriously? I thought my tongue decided to take a dive in my sister's cooking again" He shuddered. " Yeah, no thanks. Pass." And promptly laid back down.

Keith chuckled.  Not even opening his eyes. "I hate to say this but Lance is right. No. Thanks. " 

Shiro grunted. "It can't be that bad guys" Shiro tried and Lance picked his head up again. "Well I would hate being right about something." Lance said smirking and waving Coran over. " So Oh fearless leader, will you take this nice drink and prove me wrong "

 __Hunk chuckled as Shiro hid his head in his hand and reaching the other out to take the drink from Coran who was going on and on about the good qualities of the leadership of Shiro.

Shiro sat up and all four even Pidge dragged her face from their computer screen and Allura watching as he took a long drink, his face scrunched up, he tried to keep a straight face as he swallowed and handed the flask back.

The paladins were laughing as Coran sputtered about ungrateful earthlings. Even Allura was laughing behind her hands.

 __That's when things started to going to Hell. The room was suddenly filled with about a dozen creatures with weapons and trench like coats except for the multiple sleeves hiding their features except their violet, or green eyes shinning through their masks.

Greasy like hands grabbed Allura and wrenched her backwards a blade to her neck and chest, her hands caught behind her back. Shiro was pounced on by three of the creatures and even though he had bigger body structure he was overcome easily.

Hunk was pulled over the back of the couched and was pulled back as Lance jumped off the couch to help Pidge who was being restrained with multiple hands. Lance and Keith were tackled to the floor and pinned down, still struggling until they had knives pressed to their throats. Coran had been pinned to the wall his face a pale white.

They were restrained in under five minutes.

Keith was breathing heavily as he was pulled up off the floor and thrown to the wall along with Lance and Pidge. Hunk stayed held against the bulkier figure chest his hands already bound tightly.

Shiro was tugged and thrown to the ground, his knees banging on the floor and he winced.

"Well, well, well that was easier than participants." A creature finally spoke up  slipping its mask off to show a hairless, green, crinkled head. "Especially since you are, supposedly, the Legendary Voltron, my grandfather was always going about."

They said and Keith breathed, resisting the urge to tug on his bound wrists. He didn't want to cause any damage rendering him incapable to punch this dick when he got out.

"The heck do you freaking want?" Lance piped up "You know I was having a fantastic time before you came barging in and put these shiny things on me" he continued lifting his bound wrists and about smacking Keith in the face with them.

Keith peered closer at the clasp on Lance's bonds and didn't seem to see anything that indicated a release. 

"Hush, we don't have time for your stupidity blue paladin" the leader Keith guessed retorted and made Keith tense.

Shiro straightened his back to glare at the leader "Why are you here?" He asked " Looking for cargo or you trying to capture us?" 

A laugh sounded in the room and the leader turned back to the Lance.

"Dude, your an idiot" Lance put out and Keith winced at the wording " I mean can you be any stupider? Trying to capture us in OUR home. Some where we have the advantage because we know all the crooks and cranies is this place." 

Lance started to continue before his head snapped backwards as a fist connected his face. Lance looked back at the leader with a raised eyebrow clouding a pained face.

"Having your Lackies doing the dirty work?" He laughs "Figures" Only to be hit again.

"Lance stop" Shiro and Hunk demanded. Hunk knew Lance would keep going if he hadn't said anything. As did Shiro.

"No, no let him talk." The leader raised a hand stopping the next hit. "I mean if The Blue Paladin has something to say why not let him say it. These are his last moments. Might as well make it count." 

The leader stepped back and waved a hand at everyone. " I won't lie or sugar coat it or anything." He said and his fellow mates laughed. "You are all gonna die. No trading or bargaining with anyone for your lives."

"Seriously?" Lance said and chuckled completely free of humor. "I mean, people would pay good money for us, at least me, and it seems by your clothes you need that money I mean damn-" a hit connected with his face and Keith, Shiro and Allura tried to break free to help him, shouts sounding in the room.

Pidge was there crouched slightly ready to spring. Coran's face was turning red in anger at the mistreatment the paladins and the princess was receiving.

"Why blue you seem to have quite a mouth on you. Maybe we can use that some how." The leader and his comrades laughed as Lance glared harder and resisted the urge to flip the bird knowing that the bald head idiot wouldn't understand it.

" Or maybe I could get you to shut up by harming your fellow paladins?" The creature said walking over to Pidge and forcing them to look at him. "They seem to be eager to protect you? You wiling to do the same? "

"Always, you Asshat" Lance practically growling at him his teeth bared.

"Sore spot?" He hummed out amusingly.

"Fuck you" 

A slap sounded through the room as Pidge's head snapped to the side and a pained cry echoed after it.

"Keep talking Blue, it has been a pleasure-" a yell sounded as a yellow blur flashed and the bald headed freak when skidding into the wall. Standing up her brushed off his coat..

"Don't touch them" Hunk stood there his face feral shocking everyone. Lance has never seen this look on his best friend.

"Why ever not, young one?" The leader spoke, his tone trying to stay even but they heard it crack.

Shiro took this moment to swing his leg out and trip the leader and this spurred the rest of the paladins  and princess into action. Hunk had the leader pinned to the wall by his throat.

 Some of the creatures were taken others fled leaving four of the creatures staring fearfully at the paladins.

"Get out," Shiro demanded his posture straight and face determine to see it to the end. The leader got punched on the way out by a certain mullet boy.

 

 

 

After that little escapè the paladins were ansy and paranoid for the following weeks, but the hardest was Lance. He kept his head downcast if he thought someone wasn't looking and he painted on a bright smile that people soon realized was faked. 

He made jokes and still harassed Keith but not with as much enthusiasm. He seemed clipped and nobody knew what to do. 

Except Hunk. Beautiful, faithful Hunk.

The one day, three out of the five paladins were gathered in the lounge conversing with the Princess and talking about new alarms and better ways to keep the castle from getting penetrated again.

They were discussing this issue when the door slid opened. Hunk stood there for a moment while the others stared at his unreadable face when he stalked over to Pidge, scooped them up bridal style accompanied by a shrill shriek slunk back out of the room, leaving very confused friends behind. 

"Uh" Keith started.

Shiro nodded towards the princess and the three of them trailed after the man in questioned.

 

"Lance McLain!" Hunk voiced between the door. The door slid open revealing a dysfunctional Lance raising his eyebrow at the Pidge wrapped up Hunk's arms glaring at him if to say  _this is all your fault_

"Hunk, Buddy" Lance questioned eying the group behind Hunk but they have the same expression. 

"In now" Hunk demanded pushing Lance backwards and the door slipped shut behind the rest of them. "Hunk your scaring me" Pidge looked between the two and Hunk snorted.

Suddenly Lunging forward Hunk collapsed on the smaller two making them grunt as he pinned them to his chest, shifting to not suffocate them.

" I love you guys."

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! If you have question ask comments PLEASE COMMENT PEOPLE!!!! and remember I live on kudos!
> 
> And my next book will be out Soon so he's the summary and let me know if you'd like it;-) 
> 
> Lance has appeared after eight months of missing in the middle of a mission. The paladin have no idea where he's been except small flashbacks and tattoos lining his skin. The paladins are in for a surprise has Lance's past months reveal themselves  
> So there you have it!


End file.
